England's Ice Cream
by Beyond Our Vision
Summary: England stared at the empty carton of ice cream momentarily before looking at the culprit. "Alfred..." Innocent, blue eyes stared back. "Heh... Hey there, Iggy..." Warnings: Sex/Language/Boxers or Briefs war. US/UK


_England peaked into his house, checking the area before finally stepping through the door. "I really hope that frog isn't here. I hate how he can manage to get into my house even when it's locked…" Slipping off his shoes and peeling his rain soaked jacket off his body, he shivered and shimmied his way to the kitchen to get some hot tea to warm him up._

America sat in England's kitchen, large tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream in his hands. He had a spoon in one hand and was eating directly out of the tub, waiting for England to get home. He dropped the spoon and grabbed his head. "Ouch... brain freeze," he muttered through the pain. England was just pulling his equally soaked shirt off when he caught sight of the blond in his kitchen.

"_What in the bloody hell are you doing here? And why are you eating my ice cream?" he growled, marching over to the man, forgetting he was only partially clothed._

America looked up, "Having a horrible brain freeze, damn ice cream." He noticed that the Brit was only half dressed and that he was soaked thoroughly. A small smile lit onto his face. It wasn't a bad view at all.

_England muttered to himself, yanking the ice cream away from the American. He glanced into the tub before his face fell into a frown. "You ate it all..." the Brit sulked. "I was saving this!" Throwing the tub into the trash, England growled before sulking over to the cabinet, retrieving his favorite tea, Earl Gray black tea. He glared at America the whole time while he heated up some water._

America watched the British man closely, eyes taking in as much of the man's body as he could. It wasn't everyday that England stood in front of him half naked.

_Feeling a gaze on him, England turned his head to look over his shoulder. "What the bloody fuck are you staring at, twit?" he growled before hopping up onto the counter, retrieving his beloved tea cup he got from his Queen for his birthday. As he got down, he slightly slipped on his wet jeans, losing his balance on the counter._

America quickly caught the man, thanking his quick reflexes. "You okay, Iggy?" America asked, concern filling his eyes.

_"Fucking trousers… Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," he muttered before steadying himself. "Excuse me for a minute." Putting the cup on the counter, he left the kitchen to change into something drier._

America smiled coyly to himself. Was it just his imagination or did England blush a bit? Minutes later, England returned, dressing in sweat pants that spread the British flag on one pant leg. He was drying his hair in a towel as he walked back into the kitchen. Coughing slightly, he turned towards America.

_ "Can I get you something? Tea or coffee?" he offered softly._

"Coffee would be nice. Thanks…" America smiled again, thinking to himself that the Brit looked so cute in his British pants.

_"__Yeah..." the British man replied, pouring some coffee into the pot on the stove before turning back to the American." I'm guessing you're going to want to stay here for the night?" England sighed, leaning against the counter, placing his hands on the tiles behind his back, towel swung slightly over his shoulder._

"Sure, I wasn't planning on it, but it would be nice. I haven't gotten to stay here for a while." It really had been a long time since he had stayed over and it would be nice not to be alone for a night. His eyes quickly watched a water drop slide down England's abs. 'Damn, that's hot…' he thought to himself.

_England stared skeptically at the American, watching his eyes trail somewhere else but his face. "Seriously? What's bloody wrong with you today, wanker? You seem odd. Well, odder than usual," England grunted before turning around to take care of his tea as the microwave dinged._

America adjusted Texas on his face, "Says the guy who walks around without a shirt on." America got up and pulled off his t-shirt and pulled it over England's head. He sat back down, now only wearing his bomber jacket.

_ England let out a surprised yelp, swinging around to glare at America. "It's my house! I can wear whatever I'd like!" he growled, pulling the shirt back off. "If I want to run around in just my boxers, then bloody hell, I will!"_

America laughed, "Boxers? I thought you were a briefs kind of guy. You act like it sometimes."

_"What do you mean…? Just… never mind. Make your own coffee," England hissed, storming out of the kitchen, throwing the towel in America's face. "I'm going to parade around in my 'boxers'," he muttered sarcastically._

America smiled, catching the last bit the British man had said, clearly wondering if he was really going to do it.

_England stared at the wall of his living room; hard enough that it could just possibly combust into flames. "Bloody American. Telling me what to do in my own house. I can do as I damn well please." To make his point, he slipped out of his sweats before throwing them over the edge of his recliner, leaving him in his blue boxers with small stripes on them._

America got up and went into the living room, jaw dropping as he saw that England was standing in just his boxers. He remained silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

_A dark red tint covered the British man's cheeks. "Oh, piss off," he mumbled to himself before sitting on the couch, legs tucked under him as he sipped on his tea._

America went back into the kitchen to retrieve his coffee then joined England on the couch. "So, should I join you in your naked party?" America joked.

_England coughed, choking on his tea. "W-what? Why in the hell would you do that?" he sputtered, face turning an even lovelier shade of red before he turned away from the American._

Smirking, America stripped down to his boxers. They had the American flag printed on them. He kept his bomber jacket on though; he liked it too much to take it off. "Better now?" he asked with a playful smirk on his face.

_"No! Put your clothes back on!" England shouted, flailing wildly before accidently flipping himself over the back of the couch. "Damnit…"_

America sprang up and hopped over the back of the couch. "Damn, Iggy! You okay?"

_ "Does it look like I'm okay?" England muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He could feel a lump forming already. "Hell… I blame you for this. I said not to take your clothes off!"_

America just scooped up the hurt nation, "Yeah, but I didn't think it was fair, you know. You were showing off your body and I wasn't getting to show off mine."

_"You thought I was... You bloody idiot. I was only proving a point. Do you really think I'm one to prance around for praise when I already know I'm good-looking?" England smirked, despite the pain in the back of his head. "Just… put me back on the couch..."_

America walked to the other side of the couch and plopped England down on it roughly, then got on top of him, "You're right. You're fucking sexy..." America placed a light kiss on the side of the Brit's neck.

_"Alfred!" England gasped, arching up into the man, lolling his head back to give the American more room with his ministrations. He shivered from the contact before pushing America away once his rationality came back. "What in the bloody hell do you think your doing?"_

America turned his head to the side, "Nothing you won't enjoy," America kissed England on the lips before moving down to his neck and licking around the base of it.

_"Al-alf-red," England moaned, placing his hands on the American's hips. "Tomorrow... I'm killing you..." he murmured before pulling America's head up and smashing his lips to the others, immediately biting and licking, asking for entrance._

America complied, letting the other man take control of their mouths. He let his hands wonder down and tweaked both of Arthur's nipples.

_England moaned arching his back into the other's touches. "N-no t-te-easing," he groaned, biting the others neck before licking the red away that pooled there._

America moaned at the bite, and then moved his mouth to one of Arthur's nipples, taking the hard nub in his mouth and suckling hard. His other hand played with the other one.

_England ran his hands down Alfred's back before they dusted to his hips, rubbing small circles into the protruding hipbones there. England had always been fascinated by America's hipbones, something he'd never actually admit to the man, but they were perfect in his eyes. Pushing America up, he flipped them over so he towered over Alfred. Moaning at the sight below him, he kissed his way down the man's neck leaving small bites every now and then before circling his tongue around Alfred's navel._

Alfred moaned, he felt like he was on fire. And it was all because of Arthur.

_With a groan, Arthur looked up at Alfred, taking in the half-lidded, lust-cloud blue eyes. Holding three fingers in front of Alfred's mouth, he stared intently at him. "Suck." _

America smirked, "Only if i get to do you afterwards..." He said.

_"Oh, shush and just do it," Arthur moaned, voice thick with arousal. _

"Not till you agree, Artie..."

_Arthur ignored the name, lowering his head near Alfred's ear."Have a little faith in me," he whispered, hot breath fanning his ears before a pink tongue darted out to lick the inner shell of the ear._

Alfred shivered, "I guess it don't matter since I'll take you one way or another..." America's tongue darted out and swiped at England's fingers.

_"If you must," he groaned, eyes closing as Alfred's tongue treated to his fingers. When he felt they were wet enough, he removed them from his mouth and tugged off his own boxers. Taking a breath, he pressed the first finger into his entrance, waiting for the pain to ease away before bending it and then swirling it. When he felt he was ready for another, he pressed his second finger in._

'_This wasn't what I was expecting...but okay...'_ America thought to himself. He pulled England down so he could kiss him rough and hard, but at the same time saying so many unsaid words.

_Arthur moaned into the kiss before slipping another finger inside himself. He pulled away to gasp loudly as one of his fingers brushed his prostate. "Fuck!" he called before trembling against America's chest. He slowly began scissoring himself, preparing himself for Alfred. Pressing back into a kiss, he ran his tongue over the other's teeth before ghosting kisses over his cheeks, nose, forehead, and then eyes._

America smiled, England's moans were a real turn on in his book, and he was now painfully hard. When the British man moved his hips ever so slightly, they rubbed over his erection making Alfred moan deeply.

_England grunted slightly before removing his fingers, grabbing America's chin in his hand before pressing a slanted kiss against his lips. "Having a little bit of a problem down there?" he teased, snapping the elastic of Alfred's boxers before palming his erection through the fabric._

"Nope, just...enjoying...the ...show..." America managed through gasps.

_England smirked to himself before pulling Alfred's boxers down, instantly cupping his erection. He brushed his finger over the slit, before running a finger down the length. He crawled down Alfred's chest, nuzzling the side of his legs before leaving a small love bite on the inside of America's right thigh. He lapped at the pre-cum spotting from his erection before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth._

America groaned at the feeling of England's mouth over his cock. "Damnit, Arthur!"

_Arthur removed the erection from his mouth with a small, audible 'pop'. He crawled back onto Alfred before lining his cock up with his entrance. He gave a side-ways smile at the man below him before sliding down onto the erection._

America moaned at the tightness. "Get used to it fast, because I want to start moving..."

_"Then move you twit," Arthur growled back, jerking his hips forward as a signal. He threw his head back, sweaty hair sticking to his face, a long moan escaping from his lips._

America sat up and Arthur over the side of the couch. Grabbing onto the other nation's sides, he moved his hips, slowly at first then faster and faster.

_"Nngh. A-alfred!" Arthur panted, grasping at the fabric of his couch, trying to grip anything to steady himself. He rubbed his hips back against America's, trying to ease the itch in his stomach that was quickly growing. He gripped his own erection, thumbing the head before pumping in rhythm with Alfred's thrusts._

Alfred used an arm to pull Arthur's face down to his and kissed him. He kept trying to move faster and faster.

_Arthur cried out as he broke the edge of his pleasure. He came onto their stomachs, panting heavily as he rode out his orgasm. He swore he saw stars and stripes behind his eyes._

Alfred felt Arthur's muscle's clench as the man went into orgasm. That sent him over the edge as well. With one final thrust Alfred came inside of Arthur. He kissed the other man roughly as he rode out his own orgasm.

_Arthur collapsed next to Alfred, curling into his side while breathing heavily and trying to return the kiss just as eagerly but couldn't find the strength to hold the kiss. "Oh, my Queen. I love you, you git..."_

Alfred smiled shyly, "I would like to hope so...I...love...you..." Between the space left between 'I love you', Alfred placed a kiss on the British man's lips. He pulled Arthur into his arms and laid down on the couch with Arthur in his arms.

_Arthur mumbled something incoherently before pulling the blanket off the back of the couch over them. He tucked his head under Alfred's head, breathing in his scent that smelled strangely like mint chocolate chip. His eyes dropped slightly before he relaxed into sleep, but mumbling something just before the lights went out._  
_"I expect that tub of ice cream replaced before I wake up tomorrow... wanker."_


End file.
